Forever together
by Animalsareplusquemaproprevie
Summary: So bella's pregnant but when and what will she tell Edward and how will he react? Can this end their relationship like Bella thinks or will it only make it stronger. Follow their life in this story ( I might make a sequel if i get positive reviews)
1. Chapter 1:Oh darn it

(Bella's POV)

_'Oh no no no no no!' _I thought as I looked at the little stick in my hand. '_This cannot be happening! I can't be pregnant! Oh no I am going to be the reason to Edward's career! Im a horrible person !' _I stammered in my head.

'Bella please come out I'm begging you please come out of this bathroom.' The love of my life told me.

'Hold on' I tried to say while I was trying to regain composure. I made the water run so I can wash my face when a thought came to me! An exciting thought. '_maybe this is just a dream maybe i'm still sleeping!' 'Damn!' _I thought as I smelled the amazing bacon Edward made in the other room. I don't have a good enough imagination to smell that in my dream.

' I'm coming Edward.' I whimpered. I unlocked the door to find my beautiful boyfriend right n front of the door as I bumped into him. 'Shoot sorry Edward' I tried to hold back the tears. Apparently I wasn't doing a good job.

'Bella, Love! What's wrong!' He told me as I whimpered into his dress shirt. Great! Now i'm ruining not only his job but his shirt.

'Bella! You are going to give me a heart attack!'

'Nothing' I sobbed

'It isn't nothing if you are pained' he added

'Go to work it's nothing' I begged him. I didn't want him to watch me sob all day

'Ok love. Ok. I'll be home at 1 ok?'

'Yes go! go go now!' I pushed him out the door laughing

'Bye love'

'Bye Edward' I said quietly and I shut the door. I looked through the window and waited 'till he hopped into his car and I ran downstairs to hop into my car and go to the person I can really talk to about this: Alice.


	2. Chapter 2:too much excitment

(Bella's POV)  
I finally got to Alice's house still sobbing. When I tried to regain composure I knocked on the door.  
'Coming' she yelled from behind and I heard her quiet footsteps approaching the door and she opened it. 'Bella! Why are you crying! Come in! Come in!' she told me. I guess it still showed I was crying.  
'I have a HUGE problem Alice' I told her frantically.  
'What is it? Come in and sit come on!' she said as she pulled me towards the chair.  
'OK Alice you cant say anything before I'm done speaking' I told her in a warning tone.  
'Fine I ,Mary Alice Cullen, swear to you that I will not say a thing before you finish,' she said sarcastically.  
'OK here it goes. Ifoundoutimpregnantbutidontknowhowtotelledwardandijustruinedeveryting.' I said it so quickly i couldn't even understand it myself.  
'YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT WAIT 'TILL I TELL EVERYONE!' she squealed  
'NO NO Alice... ALICE CULLEN! I have to tell Edward first. He is the father after all.' I said a bit annoyed.  
'But Bel-' she started to argue  
'NO!' I yelled  
'Fine fine I wont say a thing' she said exasperated before muttering 'so stubborn' as she walked out of the room to compose herself.  
'IM NOT DEAF' I yell  
'Alice one more thing?' I asked  
'Yes?' she replied.  
' What if Edward doesn't want a baby at the age of 23? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me after I tell him? What if he doesn't like our baby?' I asked worriedly.  
'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A HORRID THING! ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE 'WHAT IF HE DOESNT WANT YOU?!' she quoted me ' I MEAN WHAT IS THIS!'  
' Alice calm down I'm going home now to tell him.' I told her quickly  
'Go please Bella go tell him he'd love to know I promise.' She said sweetly  
' Thank you. Good day Alice.' I said before I left.


	3. Chapter 3:Telling Edward

(Bella's POV still I know it'll change soon)

'Edward will be home in only a few minutes, you can tell him then he wont be mad he wont be mad he wont be mad.' I promised to myself.

Suddenly the door opened oh-so-gently and Edward walked in to find me sitting in a weird position on the couch sobbing my eyeballs out.

'Bella!' he cried out as he kicked off his shoes and ran to sit next to me on the couch. 'Bella! What is wrong? Why are you crying? Love what is paining you so much? Please tell me!'

I took in a deep breath and I turned towards him. ' Edward, I have to tell you something but I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me that you will not be mad at me for saying this. OK?'

' Yes anything if it will make you happy again I promise.' He said sincerely.

'OK. Here it goes. Edward I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant I-I'm s-s-sorry' I sobbed as I looked at my hands that were holding Edward's, I lifted up my hands and cried into them and repeated over and over again to him 'I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry I'm sorry.'

I lifted my face from my hands to find him with teary eyes and tear that has fallen. He stared at me until he took the sides of my arms and pushed me back so he was on top of me and we kissed passionately until we needed a breath.

'I love you I love you I love you' Edward repeated

'I love you too Edward. Plus que ma propre vie.' **( More than my own life sorry I speak French and that was said in Breaking dawn part 2 so I felt I had to say it.)**

' And I love this baby. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry.' He said apologetically.

'It wasn't you it was that I was stressed that you wouldn't want me anymore, that you wouldn't love our baby.' I said

'Isabella, Isabella. Whatever will I do with you? Do you seriously think I'd leave you for such a thing. Do you really not understand the love I have for you?'

' I'm sorry Edward. Now we have to go tell everyone.' I said

' Let's go!' he said excitedly. I'm happy he loves us. Im happy for everything he does for me. I don't deserve him.'


	4. Chapter 4:the family

(Edward's POV)

'My Bella is pregnant!' I said aloud in the car and she giggled biting her lip. I could tell she was nervous. Why should she have to be? We are just telling my family and her's over the phone.

'Love? What is the matter?' I asked her.

'I'm nervous about how Emmett will react. For the length of time I've known him, he only likes to make up profanities about me to tease me. What if he does for our baby? Remember that time when he started going on about how he changed my name to Clumsy Belly? Okay that one wasn't that bad but you see my point.' She told me gently.

'Yes Bella I understand but I won't let him okay? He won't make fun of our baby. Not on my watch.' I told her sincerely.

We finally pulled in to my parent's driveway for Sunday dinner and everyone was already there. We paused before the door, Bella took a deep breath and I knocked on the door.

'Good afternoon Bella! You look stunning as always. Good afternoon Edward!' she told us joyfully.

Carlisle came to join us and told us 'Good afternoon Bella and Edward!'

Rosalie came to see us and told us 'Good afternoon Bella! Good afternoon Edward!'

Emmett and Jasper came and told us 'Good afternoon guys! Nice to ya!'

And last but not least Alice sauntered towards us and told us over-excitedly 'Good afternoon guys! I'm so happy to see you guys!'

Soon everyone got together and started chattering. Soon Alice came towards Bella and told me 'Go away Edward! Girl talk.' And she grabbed Bella's arm and started talking to her excitedly and the only thing I heard from her was 'Are you telling everyone else today?' and Bella nodded. I walked over to them and asked Bella 'You told her?' and she said 'Yes because when I was so nervous about telling you I went over to Alice for advice. I hope you don't mind and from the looks of it, she didn't tell anyone. Let's tell everyone now.

I cleared my throat and everyone grew silent before I started to speak. 'Bella and I have something important to tell you.' Alice was nearly jumping up and down with excitement and the others were confused and curious. 'Bella is pregnant!' I nearly shouted. I was so excited. I was going to be a daddy.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie all did an Alice-like squeal while Carlisle and Jasper smiled and Emmet shouted 'WHOO HOO I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!' and everyone stared him down. 'What? I'm excited too!' he said. They all came forward one by one to give Bella and I hugs. 'I'm so happy for you guys!' Esme said as she hugged us. We all finally stopped chattering and ate lunch.

|0|0|0|0|

We finally got home and went to bed.

_4 months later..._

(Bella's POV)

'I feel so huge! You guys are making me fat!' I thought before sprinting towards the bathroom like I usually do and I felt a hand on my back when I finished. I got back up, brushed my teeth and turned around to kiss Edward.

'Good morning sleeping beauty' I told him giggling.

'YOU!' he said as he said as he picked me up bridal style since he couldn't pick me up over his shoulder anymore which I am grateful for.

'EDWARD YOU PUT ME DOWN! I'M A PREGNANT LADY! THERE IS NO NEED TO MANHANDLE ME!' I shouted at him surprised.

'Okay, okay love but I will get you back in...' he counted his fingers as I waited. '5 months!' I giggled at his statement.

We started to walk down the stairs when suddenly I felt a kick in my stomach!

**I'm sorry it's fun to leave you guys waiting with suspense. I won't be writing until tomorrow possibly so good night from Montreal!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Alexa**


	5. Chapter 5:kick

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've been so busy with school and I had a horrid cold last week and was thinking of updating but as I said so busy so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I keep forgetting to add, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS USED but the baby of course but the name is not important...yet.**

**Alexa **

**Previously on last chapter:**

_"We started to walk down the stairs when suddenly I felt a kick in my stomach!"_

(Bella's POV)

I gasped as my hand flew to my stomach. _"Oh my god his first kick!"_ I thought as tears sprung to my eyes.

"What is it Bella!? Is it the baby? Do I need to bring you to the hospital?" He said worriedly.

"Shut up Edward! It was his first kick!" I told him as I cried. "Look feel this." I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach where he was kicking.

"Oh my god!" he said and I laughed at him.

"Let's set up an appointment for tomorrow! I'll prove to you she is a she!" Edward said excitedly.

"He is a he! Anyway, I'm going to go call your family so if you'd just let me pass that'd be great." I told him as I was trying to get to the phone.

"Oh no you don't Bella! _You_ are going to rest on the couch whilst I call them." He told me as he picked me up and put me on the couch.

"You know Edward, I'm not that incapable of doing things just because I'm a whale!" I yelled as he walked away.

"You aren't a whale Bella! You are pregnant!" He called back annoyed and I could hear the buttons beeping and finally he said "Hi I would like to set up an appointment for tomorrow with Dr. Caroline Banner." Long pause... "Okay thank you." He finally said before he hung up and started to dial different numbers telling them to come over at 7. Wait! 7 is in an hour! I have to get ready! So I got up slowly and started walking up the stairs slowly so Edward couldn't hear me and wouldn't start fussing about how I shouldn't be going upstairs without his help.

Suddenly something caught my sides and I had a mini heart attack. "AHH" I squealed "Jesus! Edward! You just gave me a heart attack! I said as I turned around and hit Edward in the arm.

"Oops sorry Bella! You have now learned your lesson to not climb up the stairs alone." He said as I groaned at him and ripped myself away from him and stomped up the stairs. I was mad. I was beyond mad.

"Oh come on Bella! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Bellsy! He yelled so I can hear him through the door I slammed. Ugh! He just used the nickname he started to name me after we met! I always forgive him when he uses that name.

_Flashback: 5 years ago:_

_I was late for my first day in college! I was running on campus to get to class when I bumped into a Greek god. I stood frozen for a bit before I said "I'm so sorry! I dropped all our books!" so I bent down to pick them up. "Here you go. Again I'm so sorry" I said and gave him his books. _

_"Thank you. Are you new?" He asked. _

_"Oh um yes." I said shyly _

_"Where are you from?" He asked _

_"I'm born in Forks and moved to Phoenix." I told him _

_"Oh why did you move from sunny Phoenix back boring rainy Forks?" He asked curiously. _

_"Um... Um... many reasons." I couldn't him about that honestly or I would be telling him about the recent death of my mother and her new husband Phil. They died in a plane crash a month ago and I couldn't bring myself to telling this stranger about their deaths. _

_"Okay. Oh how rude of me! I'm Edward Cullen." He said putting his hand in front of me to shake._

_I stared at it blankly for a second before saying "Oh um Bella Swan" I said shaking his hand. "Oh my god we have to get to class we're late." I remarked "Oh yes let's go." He said and we were running to class._

_End flashback_

"Fine you are forgiven" I said

"Thank you Bellsy!" He said opening the door.

"You're welcome Eddy!" let's see how much he likes that.

"Noooo! Bella! My weakness!" he said jokingly as he fell to the ground.

"I have to get ready so bye Mr. Eddy" I said pushing him outside so I can start looking decent.

"Fine." He said trying to sound like a whiny child.

|0|0|0|0|

It was seven o'clock and everyone was here. We were all chatting and everyone kept telling me I looked so beautiful and I told them I was a whale. Emmett laughed at that telling me I was the best little sis he has ever had and blah blah blah. I was moody tonight.

I finally told everyone to take a sea and I would go get dinner. I made mushroom ravioli for tonight for everyone. Edward and Esme were helping me in the kitchen even if I told them to sit down. Edward without a doubt refused and Esme was helping me out the mushroom ravioli in the plates. I served them with Edward and we sat down.

"Hey belly this is really really good!" Emmett boomed with his mouth full.

I giggled "Thanks Emmett" I laughed.

I started to eat when I suddenly stood up and ran for the bathroom to throw up and I felt two pairs of hands on my back. When I thought I was done I flushed got up and went to the sink to brush my teeth. When I turned around I saw that my 'two pairs of hands' were obviously Edward and the other was Esme.

"Thanks guys" I mumbled and hugged them when I turned to the door I saw the whole family looking at me worriedly except Emmett that stared at me grinning saying "I didn't know you run that fast! Actually I didn't know you can run without falling" He said laughing

"Thanks Emmett" I said before punching him in the chest.

I saw Rosalie and she hugged me and so did Alice.

"Come on guys let's go to the table" I said and we went to the table.

I saw my plate wasn't there anymore and was replaced with a big glass of water. I drank it obviously I mean what else would I have done with it.

|0|0|0|0|

Everyone already left and we were in bed. I couldn't wait for our appointment!


	6. Chapter 6:genders and a few problems

**Hi so um I'm back to continue with this 6th chapter. So I'm having a lot of fun writing this but if anyone wants me to just stop writing because it is a short terrible story I'll do it not because this person is mean but because it just means I have to improve my writing skills and just start over. Just please keep in mind this story may be messed up with no chapter names and stuff just because this is my first story I've written on fanfiction and I have absolutely no idea how to put chapter names so I'm sorry. So I'm just going to start writing. OK. Um bye.**

**A**

(Bella's POV)

Today Edward and I are at the hospital for my second appointment and let me tell you right now I am nervous as hell!

"Love stop stressing yourself out. It is just our second appointment. Our baby is perfectly fine so just think of something else and everything will be fine."

"Ok." I said, so I started thinking of our first appointment

_Flashback_

_"Isabella Cullen" a nurse with a monotone voice called my name._

_I got up and so did Edward. I walked nervously to the room hand in hand with Edward. "Your obstetrician will be right with you." The nurse with the monotone voice told us. _

_About 1 minute later a beautiful and smiley doctor came in and told us "Good afternoon and . I am your obstetrician Banner but you can call me Caroline." _

_"Hi." We both said before I held my hand in front of her and she shook it and Edward did the same. Unfortunately she didn't know I wasn't a Cullen yet. Oh well. What are you going to do?_

_"So first we must start with the boring stuff; weight, blood pressure ect."_

_So after doing the boring stuff a she puts it I lay down on the bed which wasn't hard at all since I hadn't started showing yet._

_"Congratulations there's a baby in there all right! Quite big too! Okay so here is a paper towel for the goo and we will go to the front desk to make our next appointment."_

_End Flashback_

I was interrupted when I heard the monotone voice once again calling my name. Edward stared worriedly at me and I whispered to him "I'm fine. Don't worry." And he helped me get up from the chair which was now a bit of a task. We walked into the office and waited for Caroline. She came in excited and smiley again. "Today's a big day!" she smiled.

We once again started with the 'boring' stuff as usual and went on to the ultrasound.

I tried to sit on the bed but it was impossible! Edward sensed my anger and helped me onto the bed.

"Okay. So let's get started." She said. "Oh! What's this? Hold on. I'll be back." Two seconds later she walk in with another nurse and this said "Oh my! Well I'll let you tell them Caroline." The nurse said surprised and whispered something into Caroline's ear and left.

"Well guys it looks like you guys aren't having _ a _baby. You guys are having triplets!" I stared at her wide eyed and heard a huge thump. Edward fainted! Oh my! "Come on Edward. Now? You had to choose now?" I muttered to Edward. Caroline scurried over, picked him up, and put him on a chair. Boy she's strong!

Edward suddenly opened his eyes and abruptly said well more like yelled "Triplets!"

"Edward calm down you don't want to stress Bella out do you?" Caroline asked him.

"No." He replied

"Okay so we can see the sexes now if you want." She said "Yes!" Edward and I said in unison "*laughs* ok well number one is... a girl, number two is... a girl and number 3 is... a boy!"

I began to cry. This was fantastic! "We can schedule our next appointment now? I mean if you want." Caroline said quickly.

"Okay." So we settled it and went home. After at least an hour of name surfing we found 3 amazing names and it went a bit like this: "um for one of the girls how about...Esme...Alice Cullen? I said more like asked. "That's lovely love and we're using it how about this one for the girl Lillian Renée Cullen. I couldn't help it. I burst into tears at the mention of my late mother. Oh how she didn't deserve to die!

"Shh... shh love calm down. I'm sorry I should have known!" he apologized so deeply

"It's fine don't worry. That just sort of hit something you know."

"Yeah I get it baby. For the boy how about Robert Cullen!" Edward told me

"It's perfect! And for the middle name how about... um... Adam?" I told him trying to hold back the tears. Why the tears you ask? Because something I never told anyone not even Edward is that when my mother and Phil died in the plane crash, they were with my twin brother Adam. So full of life and the only person I knew who believed in living life to the fullest the most.

"Baby why are you crying?" Edward asked worried

"Oh just pregnancy hormones I guess." I lied hoping he would just swallow the lie.

"Oh come here love." He told holding his arms wide open which I just silently cried in to.

"I think I need to sleep." I told him.

"Good idea love. Don't worry about me. I'll do the laundry and dishes." He said quickly trying to not make me feel guilty

"Thank you Edward. So much" I said and went to give him a hug and kiss.

"Welcome love."

|0|0|0|0|

I was woken up from my slumber when I heard a soft velvet voice saying "Come on Love wake up Dinner is ready." As soon as he said that I was up and going.

"What are we having?" I asked hopefully.

"Pizza." He said like it was no big deal.

We went downstairs to eat and ate silently with the occasional conversation.

"Love I'll go wash the dishes. Can you please wash the table?" He said gently.

"Sure." I said

I walked over to the table and started washing it. I felt a little sick suddenly and my stomach hurt. I was 'holding my baby' -if you will- but suddenly I felt arms around me.

"Is there something wrong love?" he asked worried and I honestly didn't know why.

"Why"

"Because you are clutching your stomach."

"Oh I'm fine. Maybe I just need a warm shower." I said

"Ok love." He said as he helped me up the stairs and brought me to the bathroom as if I didn't know where it was.

I walked in and ran the water, undressed and stepped in. After about 10 minutes, I started feeling drowsy and dizzy. I slowly stepped out of the shower, got dressed and got on my knees so if I fainted or something, there wouldn't be too much of an impact. Now I feel really dizzy so as loud as I can I called Edward's name.

I was suddenly falling and everything blacked out before I hit the ground and I felt strong hands hold my head from hitting the granite floor.

"Bella! Wake up baby! Come on wake up!" Edward said panicking. I heard him running I thought since his footsteps were fast. I heard the phone clicking and Edward speaking "Hi my pregnant girlfriend just fainted... ok... thank you" he hung up ran over to me


End file.
